emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6929/6930 (29th July 2014)
"Hour-long episode. As James becomes impatient with Ross and demands answers about Finn's attack, Donna comes up with a plan to deal with Gary - but he is one step ahead of her; and Megan is furious when Charity tells her it will cost a small fortune to use Home Farm as a wedding venue, leading to an argument with Jai and unexpected feelings of jealousy for Leyla." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Finn is upset that he is the talk of the village after telling Val that he was attacked by Brad and didn't try to kill himself as people are saying. She promises to keep the news quiet. Adam goes to apply for a job at Hotten Hardware after noticing an advert in the Courier. Vanessa isn't pleased with Priya having been evicted by Nikhil as her and Rakesh plan to buy Victoria Cottage. Jai is annoyed to realise he has lost his only ally when David admits he's happy now Priya is staying in the village. Donna tells Ross that she has a plan to deal with Gary. Katie tells Andy that he has to tell Bernice about their relationship. However, Bernice is still hopeful about winning Andy back. Donna breaks into Gary's house and plants cocaine in his kitchen, almost being caught by his cleaner. Ali asks Debbie to take Sean on at the garage as an apprentice in an effort to get him to stay in the village. She decides to give him a chance. Leyla and Megan meet with their first client, Jemima, who insists on having her wedding at Home Farm. Leyla promises to find a way to make it work. Val tries to comfort Finn as he worries whether Brad will return. Bob tries to offload a new chilli chocolate on the customers in the café to no avail following a bet with Marlon. Ross worries as Donna tells him she's planted cocaine in Gary's house and made plans to carry out a raid on his house that afternoon. Megan is angry when Charity tells her and Leyla that it will cost them £10,000 to use Home Farm as a wedding venue. Adam is annoyed when he finds out he hasn't got the hardware job. Donna realises that she has fallen into a trap, when during the police raid the drugs are nowhere to be seen. Bernice pays Adam to stay out of the house that evening so she can try and win back Andy. Leyla gets an idea when she hears of Vanessa's eviction and she and Katie offer her a room, splitting the rent three ways. Vanessa happily accepts. Donna's blood freezes when she spots Gary talking to April in the café. He warns Donna to stay away from Ross, threatening April if she doesn't. Dressed in a very sexy outfit, Bernice awaits the return of Andy. Her magic moment backfires when Andy arrives home with Katie and a humiliated Bernice reacts badly, tipping a pan of spaghetti carbonara over her head. Still dressed to impress, Bernice tells everyone about Andy and Katie and swishes out, believing she is now destined for the scrap heap. Adam doesn't take the news well. Nicola goes after Bernice and is followed by an impressed gentleman called Julian who offers Bernice the chance of a photoshoot. Leyla gives Jai advice concerning Priya and the pair subtly flirt with each other. Donna tells Ross about Gary's threats and tells him she can't see him anymore. Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast *Julian - Chris Clarkson *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough *Storeman - Mark Stratton *Jemima - Charlotte Hunter *Gary North - Fergus O'Donnell Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge and restaurant *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice interior and exterior and back garden *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Kitchen/living room, front garden and front hallway/stairs *Café Main Street - Café and hallway *Church Lane *Tenant House - Back garden *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and back hallway *Hotten Police Station *Gary North's house - Interior and exterior *Unknown road *The Woolpack - Front entrance, public bar and gents toilets, beer garden *Home Farm - Dining room/stairs Notes *The actress who plays Gary North's cleaner, Kirsty, is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Memorable dialogue Leyla Harding: "I've got an idea." Katie Addyman: "Last time you had one of those, I ended up dressed as a lap dancer." Leyla Harding: "Pole dancer, Katie, pole dancer. How many times?" --- Katie Addyman: (after Bernice Blackstock has poured spaghetti carbonara over her head) "Are you laughing?!" Andy Sugden: "No, but.... do you want a plate?" --- Chas Dingle: (After getting an eyeful of Bernice's dress) "Hello Vicar." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes